usscantabrianfandomcom-20200213-history
Kari Eriksson
| rank = Commander | insignia1 = | insignia2 = | spouse(s) = | children = | mother = name unknown, living | father = name unknown, living | siblings = one brother, living | relatives = | actorsource = wikipedia | actor = Kate Beckinsale | image2 = | caption2 = | first = The Burnt Child | last = Directive }} :For alternate reality characters or other characters with the same name, see Kari Eriksson (Live to Tell), Kari Eriksson (mirror) and Kari Eriksson (Pendragon reality). Kari Eriksson was the second officer and operations manager of the and and a member of Special Operations. Her name translated to Kaia in the Jenchum language. History Early history Kari Eriksson was born on Earth on 1 October 2338. Unknown Sometime prior to 2367, she served with, and became friends with, Anne Lansing. 2367 Eriksson served aboard the prior to her transfer aboard the Prospect in 2367 at Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards. Eriksson participated on an undercover away team mission to Enip, along with Lansing, Daniel Radke, first officer Vanessa Biondo and several others. The Enipians captured Eriksson and Biondo and killed the rest of the away team, except Radke and Lansing, who escaped into the caves under the planet's surface. It's not clear when this mission took place, but the author assumes it was between "The Burnt Child" and "Starry, Starry Night". Weeks later, she participated in an away team mission to Goffan III to determine if the Jenchum Suzerainty were developing subspace weapons. After being separated from the team, she sought refuge in The Painter's workshop. Their attraction to one another was immediate, and The Painter's Thrall activated, putting Eriksson under his spell. His Thrall brought out her creative side, unleashing painting after painting. He began to grow concerned with Eriksson exhibited violent and quick changes in emotion as well as symptoms like growing faint. The Painter felt perhaps he and Eriksson should break off their relationship; something she didn't want. Her fellow Prospect colleagues Lansing, Radke, Justin O'Donovan, and George Stratos arrived in an attempt to bring Eriksson back to the ship. They explained to The Painter they were human, not Jenchum, and his Thrall had the potential to kill Eriksson. Instead of living with the thought he could severely injure or even kill her (through no fault of his own), he persuaded her to leave with her shipmates. Eriksson participated in counseling sessions with Radke to deal with the stresses of transferring to a new ship, being held hostage by the Enipians and falling in love with The Painter. Later in that same year, Eriksson was working a late shift when she discovered an anomaly on sensors, missing Hahn Jun-Seok's birthday party. Closer investigation revealed the anomaly was the , a ship thought lost some three years prior. Aboard the Prospect, Eriksson and chief engineer Michael Greene discovered a way to reduce the anomaly's effects -- by using a coherent graviton pulse to reduce the tetryon emissions from the anomaly -- and beam their trapped away team back. 2372 Upon the severe damage to the Prospect in 2372 in a battle with the Jem'Hadar, Eriksson was severely injured and spent some time recovering at Deep Space 9 before transferring back to the Hope to take the first officer position. Service Jacket * Lieutenant - Operations manager, - 23?? to 2367 * Lieutenant commander - Operations manager / second officer, - 2367 - 2371 * Commander - Operations manager / second officer, - 2371 - 2372 Personal Relationships Family Eriksson had a brother and parents as of 2367. Counselor Daniel Radke recommended she keep in touch with them during the rough time she was having. Friendships Anne Lansing Kari Eriksson met Anne Lansing sometime before 2367 when they both served together. They fast became friends. In 2367, after Eriksson joined the crew, their friendship resumed. Lansing went to Goffan III to help convince Eriksson she needed to break off her relationship with The Painter before the Thrall seriously injured or killed her. In the aftermath, Lansing spent time with her to help her recover. Relationships The Painter In 2367, Eriksson met The Painter after being separated from the away team in Enika on Goffan III when she sought refuge in The Painter's workshop. Their attraction to one another was immediate, and The Painter's Thrall activated, putting Eriksson under his spell. His Thrall brought out her creative side, unleashing painting after painting. He began to grow concerned with Eriksson exhibited violent and quick changes in emotion as well as symptoms like growing faint. The Painter felt perhaps he and Eriksson should break off their relationship; something she didn't want. Her fellow Prospect colleagues Anne Lansing, Daniel Radke, Justin O'Donovan, and George Stratos arrived in an attempt to bring Eriksson back to the ship. They explained to The Painter they were human, not Jenchum, and his Thrall had the potential to kill Eriksson. Instead of living with the thought he could severely injure or even kill her (through no fault of his own), he persuaded her to leave with her shipmates. He convinced her to take a painting that would remind her of him; she took the first piece she admired, a painting similar to 's " ". She hung the piece in her quarters in a prominent place. Category:Humans Category:Main characters Category:USS Prospect (NCC-60056) personnel Category:USS Prospect (NCC-60056-A) personnel Category:Starfleet Intelligence personnel Category:Special Operations personnel Category:Starfleet commanders Category:Star Trek: The Prospect Chronicles characters Category:Starfleet operations personnel Category:USS Hope (NCC-57371) personnel